The present invention relates to surgical accessories and more particularly to a surgical suction instrument that is used for suctioning fluids from a surgical site during a surgical procedure.
It is typically necessary to suction fluids, such as blood, from a surgical site during the course of a surgical procedure. The fluid is suctioned from the surgical site through a suction mechanism including a suction tube attached at one end to an instrument suction tube fitting provided at the top end of the handle of a surgical suction instrument having a surgical cavity insertion tube portion with an upper suction tube end connected to a bottom end of the handle and a lower suction tube tip end provided opposite the instrument suction tube fitting with a suction intake opening. The suction intake opening is in airflow connection with the instrument suction tube fitting through a suction passageway provided through the handle and the surgical cavity insertion tube portion. The suction fluid thus flows through the suction tube and the handle of the surgical suction instrument to a suction tube connected at the top end of the handle. It has been found through experience by the inventor hereof that the attachment of the suction tube to the top end of the handle hinders the maneuverability of the surgical suction instrument causing delays in positioning the suction intake opening at the required location by the user to suction fluids away from the bodily structures in the surgical area through which the surgeon is cutting or stitching. In addition, it is also necessary during most surgical procedures that fluids not only be suctioned, but that they be rapidly suctioned away as the cutting or incising is occurring so that as an incision is performed, the surgeon can immediately visualize particular body parts within the surgical site in order to prevent damage to organs, nerve bundles and the like. Any hindrance or slowness in the positioning and/or movement of the suction intake opening of the surgical suction instrument along the incision path as it is being made, may have grave consequences, particularly for those individuals having nerve bundles and other bodily glands and organs that are anatomically out of place and which are not expected to be within the surgical area. Should the surgeon be unable to visualize the cutting zone, even for a second or two because of a hindrance up in the movement and/or positioning of the suction intake opening by an assistant, the surgeon is unable to stop the smooth movement of the scalpel in time to prevent the irreparable severing of nerves and damage to other bodily structures. It is, therefore, not only desirable, but imperative that a surgical suction instrument be provided that eliminates the hindering effects of placing the handle of the surgical suction instrument between the top end of the handle and the suction intake opening. It would be beneficial, therefore, in order to increase the maneuverability of the suction intake opening of the surgical suction instrument to provide a surgical suction instrument having a suction tube attachment fitting located below the bottom of the handle so that the user is provided with the mechanical advantage of pivoting the surgical cavity insertion tube portion to position the suction intake opening from a point below the handle of the surgical suction instrument.
Another disadvantage of known surgical suction instruments is the surgical cavity inset tube portion has a fixed shape and is rigidly affixed to the handle. This configuration has the result that the assistant maneuvering the surgical suction instrument is required to be positioned within small, virtually predetermined area, with respect to the suction or surgical site. This limitation can cause the surgeon to be positioned in an unfavorable position as a compromise to the limitations of the surgical suction instrument. Because the surgical and/or suction site of course often changes during the course of an operation, delays are often encountered as the surgical team is repositioned. It would therefore also be desirable to have a surgical suction instrument that included a user positionable surgical cavity insertion tube portion adjustment mechanism provided between the handle and the top end of the surgical cavity insertion tube portion to allow the assistant to rapidly reconfigure the position of the suction intake opening with respect to the handle so as to minimize delays and repositioning of the surgical team during a surgical procedure.
Additionally, the use of a single suction intake opening can lead to damaged tissues and delays in suctioning fluids when the single suction intake becomes suction mounted to tissue surfaces, thereby, blocking the suction intake opening preventing fluids from being immediately drawn in and causing high vacuums to be pulled against the suction mounted tissue(s). As neither of these conditions is desirable, it would be a still further benefit to have a surgical suction instrument as described that further included multiple suction intake openings positioned through the bottom and bottom side surfaces of the lower suction tube tip end to minimize and/or eliminate the occurrence of suction mounting of the surgical suction instrument during a surgical procedure.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a surgical suction instrument that includes a handle, a surgical cavity insertion tube, a suction tube attachment fitting, and a user positionable surgical cavity insertion tube adjustment mechanism; the instrument suction tube fitting have an exterior surface adapted for seating into the opening of a length of flexible surgical suction tube and a fitting passageway formed entirely therethrough into fluid communication with the surgical cavity insertion tube through an adjustment mechanism fluid passageway formed through the user positionable surgical cavity insertion tube adjustment mechanism; the surgical cavity insertion tube having an upper suction tube end in rigid connection with a bottom end of the surgical cavity insertion tube adjustment mechanism, the adjustment mechanism fluid passageway being in fluid communication with an upper suction tube opening defined by the upper suction tube end and in connection with a tube passageway formed through the surgical cavity insertion tube; the surgical cavity insertion tube terminating at a lower suction tube tip end in multiple suction intake openings formed through the bottom and bottom side surfaces of the lower suction tube tip end and each in fluid communication with the tube passageway; the surgical cavity insertion tube adjustment mechanism having a top section formed of rigid plastic and having a connection passageway section of the adjustment mechanism fluid passageway formed therethrough in fluid communication with the fitting passageway of the instrument suction tube fitting and a handle connection portion integrally formed with the handle at a location above the instrument suction tube fitting; the user positionable surgical cavity insertion tube adjustment mechanism including a number of sequentially connected, expandable, accordion fold sections that are each individually bendable by a user into mechanically stable half-expanded, fully-expanded and fully-collapsed conditions to allow a user to reconfigure the positions of the multiple suction intake openings formed through the lower suction tube tip end with respect to the handle. The term xe2x80x9cmechanically stablexe2x80x9d as used herein means that each accordion fold section remains in the condition in which it is placed by the user during normal working conditions until and unless it is reconfigured by the user during the surgical procedure.
Accordingly, a surgical suction instrument is provided. The surgical suction instrument includes a handle, a surgical cavity insertion tube, and a suction tube attachment fitting; the suction tube attachment fitting being in connection with the surgical cavity insertion tube at a location below a mechanical connection of the surgical cavity insertion tube and the handle.
In a preferred embodiment, the surgical cavity insertion tube terminates at a lower suction tube tip end in multiple suction intake openings formed through the bottom and bottom side surfaces of the lower suction tube tip end and each in fluid communication with a tube passageway thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the surgical suction instrument further includes a surgical cavity insertion tube adjustment mechanism in connection between the handle and the surgical cavity insertion tube.